The Owl's Screech
by Cloudheart of StoneClan
Summary: Born the smallest of his family, his brothers always tease him about his size. He didn't know what to do, who would listen to him anyway.. That was until he met a mysterious cat in his dreams.
1. Alligences

Alligences:

StoneClan

LEADER

Birchstar- Pale white she-cat with smoky stripes.

DEPUTY

Treefall- Dappled tom with brown paws.

MEDICINE CAT

Cypressleaf- elderly dark ginger tabby she-cat with white marks.

Apprentice: Sleekfoot (Grayish brown tabby she-cat.)

WARRIORS

Falconwing- Blue-gray tom with amber eyes.

Hayfur- Spiky golden tom with blue eyes.

Leechtail- huge black tom with amber eyes.

Sparrowfang- Brown tabby tom.

Daisyflight- Ginger she-cat with pale green eyes.

Tawnyfire- Light golden brown she-cat with amber eyes.

Apprentice: Fennelpaw

Gorselight- brown tabby and white she-cat.

Apprentice: Hollypaw

Cowfeather- creamy tom with black patches.

Tigersong- Dark tabby she.

Volejump- Light brown tabby she-cat.

Darkclaw- Black tom.

Deerstripe- Golden brown tabby tom.

APPRENTICES

Fennelpaw: light golden she-cat

Hollypaw- Bright ginger tabby she-cat with frosty blue eyes.

QUEENS

Lightface- Beautiful White she-cat with yellow eyes. Mother of Cowfeather's kits; Owlkit, Snowkit, Dottedkit, Sheepkit, and Slugkit.

Sproutpelt- Light tabby and white she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of darkclaw's kit, Tabbykit.

Daisyface- Dilute tortie she-cat with hazel eyes. Mother of deersripe's kits, Hazelkit, and Troutkit.

Bluelight- Blue gray queen. Expecting kits in a few days.

KITS

Owlkit- Brown tabby tom with a cream belly and paws, with amber eyes.

Snowkit- White tom with amber eyes.

Dottedkit- brown tom with white and black spots and amber eyes.

Sheepkit- White and black patched she-cat with blind blue eyes.

Slugkit- Tortie tom with amber eyes.

Tabbykit- Very light brown tabby she-cat.

Hazelkit- Brown tom with green eyes.

Troutkit- Dilute tortie she-kit.

ELDERS

Licheneye- Elderly gray she-cat.

Rooktalon- Black tom with green eyes.

OAKCLAN

LEADER

Volestar- Dark brown tom with amber eyes.

DEPUTY

Badgerwing- Tuxedo cat she-cat.

MEDICINE CAT

Pansyleaf- Gray and white she-cat with blue eyes.

Apprentice: Firepaw (Ginger tom with amber eyes.)

WARRIORS

Yewfall- Brown tom.

Oakpond- Brown tabby she-cat.

Cootstream- Black she-cat with green eyes.

Runningstripe- White she-cat with black stripes.

Reedeye- Dark red tom.

Antstep- Brown and black tom.

QUEENS

Darkfang- Black she-cat with green eyes. Mother of yewfall's kits, shadowkit, and asterkit.

KITS

Shadowkit- Black she-cat with green eyes.

Asterkit- Dark gray she-cat.

PONDCLAN

LEADER

Wolfstar- Gray she-cat with blue eyes.

DEPUTY

Dayfrost- Pale gray tom with light amber eyes.

Apprentice: Spiderpaw (Black and gray tom.)

MEDICINE CAT

Flashtail- Very dark ginger she-cat with green eyes.

WARRIORS

Kitetail- White she-cat with black speckled tail.

Grapetail- white and gray tom.

Junefoot- golden she-cat.

Apprentice: Weaselpaw (Brown tom with green eyes.)

Dewfur- White tom with a silver nose.

Featherfall- Silver she-cat.

Hornetclaw- Light ginger tom with black paws.

Fuzzylight- Long furred golden and white tom.

Swiftfoot- Brown tabby tom.

Waspnose- Golden she-cat with green eyes.

QUEENS

Shrewfeather- Dark brown she-cat with black paws and blue eyes. Mother if fuzzylight's kits, Goldenkit, and Nightkit.

Goldenkit- Golden she-cat.

Nightkit- Black she-cat with white paws.

Alderflame- Reddish brown she-cat with amber eyes. Expecting kits.

ELDERS

Nighttail- Black elderly she-cat with graying muzzle and white eyes.

CAVECLAN

LEADER

Gorsestar- Gray and brown dappled she-cat.

DEPUTY

Burnetshade- Dark red she-cat with green eyes.

MEDICINE CAT

Whitepool- White tom with yellow eyes and a silver chest.

WARRIORS

Boulderfang- Gray tabby tom.

Firetail- Ginger tabby tom with green eyes.

Antwing- Dark brown tabby she-cat.

Apprentice: Birchpaw (Black and white she-cat.)

Frostsky- Blueish gray she-cat with green eyes.

Reedfrost- Red tom.

Apprentice: Deerpaw (Brown tom with white ears and paws.)

Weaselstrike- White tom with brown stripes and black ears and paws.

Cootstrike- Black she-cat with long claws and deep amber eyes.

Apprentice: Horsepaw (Brown she-cat with white pass and blue eyes.)

QUEENS

Fogtail- Dark gray tabby queen with green eyes. Mother of weaslstrike's kits, Quailkit, Jaykit, and Ashkit.

Quailkit- Brown tabby she-cat.

Jaykit- Dark gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Ashkit- Black and gray tom.

Dawnlily- Pale gold queen with greenish blue eyes. Mother of reedfrost's kits, Goldenkit, Rosekit, and Palekit.

Goldenkit- Golden tom with firey eyes.

Rosekit- Red tabby tom with dark brown eyes.

Palekit- Pale gold she-kit with dark brown eyes.

ELDERS

Eelfeather- Dark brown she-cat with golden eyes.

The alligences are up, I'll get the first chapter soon.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Owlkit watched as each other kit played and rolled around.

"I am snowstar, leader of stoneclan."

A white tom proudly stated.

"And I am the loyal deputy, sheepclaw!"

A white and black she-kit shouted.

Owlkit crawled up to the other kits, and wiggled over.

A tortie foot hit him in the face,

"Oof!" He squealed.

"I am troutscale, and I shall stop snowstar."

Owlkit crawled up to snowkit, and poked his foot.

"What is it, scrub?" Snowkit glared at his brother.

"Can I play?" Owlkit sweetly asked, poking around with a small pebble.

Snowkit raised a paw, and flicked owlkit's nose.

"Beat it, tiny." He smirked.

Sheepkit overheard. "Yeah, flea-brain."

Owlkit shifted his paws.

"That was not very nice.." He frowned at the other kits.

"Owlkit, you're just..." Tabbykit mumbled.

Owlkit raised his eyebrows

"What?"

"Tiny. You are too tiny." She finished.

Owlkit looked diwn and the stony ground.

"Sheepkit is blind. You let her play." Owlkit protested.

Snowkit laughed at the brown tabby. "You are no bigger than a mouse! Sheepkit can still hunt and fight. You think you could take down a huge warrior, when you could be killed with one paw?" Snowkit snarled with a smirk on his face.

"I'll grow!" Owlkit yelled at his brother, snarling.

"Who told you that? Rooktalon? That stinky old rotting elder?" Snowkit teased.

"He's right owlkit." Said dottedkit. "Rooktalon and licheneye are the only cats you talk to. Just old elders, waste of clan space, and extra mouths to feed."

A dark shadow ran over dottedkit and snowkit.

"Hello youngsters." It was rooktalon.

"Hello, rooktalon!" Dottedkit put on a sweet voice.

"We were talking about how you were so wonderful!" Snowkit fakely smiled.

Rooktalon narrowed his eyes. "Wonderful as in, I'm a waste of clan space?" Rooktalon growled.

Snowkit gulped.

"Don't disrescept your elders. You are lucky that I'm not telling birchstar."

Snowkit and dottedkit waited until the elder was gone and snowkit spoke up again.

"Whatever. Scram." Snowkit pushed owlkit away with his hind paws.

"Leave us alone." Snarled troutkit.

Owlkit sighed.

'One day, I'll show them. One day...'

please review!


End file.
